What Hurts The Most
by Katniss16
Summary: President Paylor has been corrupted by the Capitol. She has brought back the Hunger Games. Katniss and Peeta have finally settled down and have a girl named Rosa, Rosa and Gale's Kid Trent get chosen as this year's tributes.Rated M-for later chapters.
1. The Beginning of the End

Everything I worked for, my only fear has come true. After 5 years I finally decided to have children, 2 years to settle down with Peeta and one day for it all to be ruined. Throughout my life I have never experienced this kind of pain. What's worse than having your name pulled out of the reaping ball? Having your kids name pulled out, the one reason I didn't have kids. I can't breath, it's not real, it's not happening. I search for Peeta with my hands, he grabs my waist and pulls me close, and I bury my head in his chest and hold back the sobs. I can't cry it's what the Capitol would want to see. Tears are dangerous they your weakness. I look back toward the stage and I see my 14 year old girl, head held high, shining blonde hair and clear blue eyes. She reminds me so much of Prim, it hurts me and yet it makes me happy, it's like she never left. And now I have to watch her go to her death, just like I watched Prim die, At the Capitol's hands and me powerless to help. If she wins the Hunger Games, the dreams will never leave her, they will haunt her. I hear Effie on stage walking towards the boys reaping ball, she pulls out a slip of light blue paper and it's that paper that breaks me. I can't hold in my tears, they roll of my face freely now. "This years tributes, Rosa Mellark and Trent Hawthorne." Effie says, I hate her, I hate President Paylor, I hate the Capitol, I hate Gale for having a kid. I hate myself for having a kid. But still, my little Rosa takes away all the pain of the past and makes my future promising, and now the Capitol is taking that away too. Peeta pulls me in again, this time I allow the tears. Then I hear President Paylor's voice and I want to run home and get my bow and arrow but then I see that she is only on the screen. A simple recording. I raise my head out of Peeta warm embrace and see the new face to hate, she was one of us. I fought along side her once. She is going to give a speech. I'm eager to listen to hear her tell us that it's rigged; that they purposefully picked Rosas named to break me, to show the districts that even the Mockingjay can't always win. But she never says it. She says that this year the Capitols children will be also be participating. Great, more children to die, more chances of Rosa dying. I get lost in my thoughts put thinking about how happiness feels and I can't remember it, then I hear my name a Gales name, I look up and see Rosa smiling. And I see Trent, he's smiling too. I look at Peeta and he is far from a smile, he laughing crystal blue eyes have turned to ice and his beautiful face so pale and rigid. What did she say? Effie comes back to stage and say her stupid line, in her stupid Capitol voice. "That's all! Happy Hunger Games, may the odds be ever in your favor." Everyone begins to leave back to their whole families for a celebration of another year safe. But not my family and not Gale's family. Rosa and Trent leave with Effie and it's just me and Peeta and on the other side of the reaping field it's Gale and his wife from District 2, Loraine. He holds her like how Peeta is holding me. They look pathetic, weak and I realize that's how we look. I pull back suddenly I see confusion in his eyes but then his eyes shine and a sly grin comes onto his face. I know this look, it's all too familiar. He's about to have another attack. After 7 years the poison isn't out of his body. He's getting better, they come twice a month and he never attacks anymore, but here he is. I can see him trying to control it, I don't know if to go to help him or run for cover. But my question was quickly answered. He lunged for my throat I easily dodged him but he had was much stronger. With a quick movement he grabbed my wrist and swiftly put me into a headlock and slowly began to choke me. My eyes began to have tears and my breaths becoming slower. I hear yelling and I see black combat boots, but it fades to darkness and the ground rushes up to meet me.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry it took so long! But everything's been busy. So anyways, hope this is a long enough chapter. Please review CONSTRUCTIVE critism and thoughts, please and thanks! Enjoy!**

Chapter 2:

I wake up in a familiar room. I just cant seem to remember how i know it. I try to get up, to go find Peeta and see where he is, but i can barely move my legs. After what seemed like hours i finally got my legs over the right side of the bed. I'm facing the small window. I peer over the edge and see Greasy Sae talking to someone. I try to remember everything that i can remember. My name is Katniss Everdeen, I'm married to Peeta, the boy who saved my life over and over again. The boy that was hijacked by the Capitol. I survived the HungerGames and the Quater Quell. I became the Mockingjay and lead a rebellion against the Capitol. We won. President Snow is dead. Prim is dead. Finnick is dead. I killed them all. The HungerGames are back. My daughter got chosen along with Gale's son. I was attacked by Peeta while he was having a episode from the poison. I passed out. I'm here.

That was no help. I felt my eyes begin to sting and tears threaten to fall. I become so weak. I wipe them away and examine my legs. No real damage, i should be able to walk. I try getting up again and i lean against the wall and try to maneuver towards the door. My legs begin to grow numb, but I'm almost at the door. I am leaning against the cold stone wall, and i reach for the knob, but my legs faltered and i can't stay upright i fall, on my face. I feel the blood pouring out of my nose, onto the side of my face. The pain is strong but i feel like i need it. I deserve it, Im a murderer. I watched my little sister die and i didn't do anything. I don't deserve to live. I begin punching the floor. I feel my hand throbbing but everything is numb. I shouldn't be alive. I cry again this time not holding back my agonizing cries that i so desperately wanted to hold in. I feel my self slip9ping away my hand stops and i feel nothing, nothing but a cloud of regret and despair that hangs over me. I let the darkness take me.

Gale's POV

Greasy Sae comes to check on Katniss, but i don't want anyone seeing Katniss on how she is. Broken, is the only word that i can use to describe her. I found her how she left me. I let that thought of how we ended off leave me. I was ready for a new beginning. As Greasy Sae leaves i head back into the house, but then i hear a familiar voice ringing my name. Peeta. "Uh.. Gale i.. um came to pick up my wife.. so if you could just..."

" Just what? Hand her over to you? Hmmm? So you can just kill her in her sleep? Do you know what she was saying in her sleep? Get him away from me. I can only guess who that is, until you can control your episodes, she's not going anywhere. " She was actually asking for Peeta, but I'm not going to admit that. i know its bad to lie, but this is Peeta. I have no pity toward him. I hate him. " And who do you think you are to do that? " he snapped. " I'm her best friend." An erie laugh escaped his lips. "Best friend? You broke that off when you bombed her sister." That's it, he doesn't understand anything. He thinks i meant to kill Prim. What an idiot, she was like a sister to me. " Get out! Get off my property and don't come back you..." he punched me before i could finish. He punched me! Oh that son of a bitch. He punches me again before i could regain my balance. He pushes me aside but i grab his arm and twist it back and i heard him grunt. He can mask his pain but i can feel his muscles tense. And he pushes me agaisnt the wall and i loose my grip as the wind was knocked out of me. He throws punches at me. My stomach, my face. I can't take it. But i finally regain the last of my power and punch him back but i manage to kick him in the.. and he groans in pain. And i push him on to the ground and kick his stomach for him to get the message and i go into my house and go check on Katniss. What i find was absolute shock. The wooden tiles had blood splattered all over and a puddle of blood with Katniss in the middle. I gently lean in a pick her up bridal style and lay her onto the bed. I remove a stray hair from her face and i go to the closet a get a fresh towel and put it on the floor. I was about to wash the floor but then i see Katniss' hand on the side of the bed and i rush to it. Its bleeding all over the bed. I suck at tending wounds. I only create them. I go to the kitchen and go to the medicine cabinet. I get some gauze and painkillers. I go back up stairs and clean her wound as best as i can, which isn't saying much. But then i wrap the gauze tight around her hand to stop the bleeding and i pop 2 painkillers into her mouth and lift her head to drink some water. After mumbling something she settles back on her pillow. And i kiss her forehead and her hand and cover her with the blanket and head for the door, when i hear a whisper "Don't go." My heart stops. Did she know it was me? I go back to her and i lay beside her on top of the blanket and she rests her head on my outer arm. I can't help but feel a rush of memories and i allow my arm to slip under her head. Her arm rests on my chest and i feel like this is how it's supposed to be. She'll realize it soon.

Peeta's POV

i can't believe that i attacked Katniss, and Gale is taking care of her. It should be me. I love her. She finally loves me back and i ruined everything. No the Capitol ruined everything. Katniss deserves better than me. What have i got to offer her? Our child is gone to the place where death is almost certain. I have nothing that she could want. I go back home and contemplate on what i should do. Should i go back and try and get her again? Or leave her in the hands of Gale? He can offer her so much more than me. What had he said? That she was sleep talking about me?Get him away from me. Ugh. She doesn't want me. She only married me because she felt incomplete without Gale. I've had enough heart-break. I go up stairs with some pills. I could easily overdose and make it seem like an accident. I pull out the pills and look at them. It's Nightlock. I remember at the games when foxface took them and Katniss came and ... i can't think about that. I take 3 pills in my hand and put the pill bottle in the drawer. I hold out the Nightlock in front of me. Just like the games. Except no Katniss and no gamemaker to tell us we won. No, this time i lost. I put the nightlock in my mouth.

Haymitch' POV

ugh. The stupid Capitol everything was just settling down. I take another chug of alcohol and let it run down my mouth. That little girl was like my own. I'm not even mentoring to help her win. I know the chances are slim but i still allow myself to hope. I take another chug and this time don't stop till its empty. I decide to go see if Peeta has any cheesebuns. I get up. I'm surpringly more sober than i thought. I walk over to peeta and Katniss' house. I let myself in and i don't see anyone in the main floor so i go to bedroom. I hope I'm not interrupting anything. Actually, i really don't give a shit. I open the door and there is peeta with pills in his hand. And not until they're thrown in his mouth do i see the deep purple of nightlock. Peeta' committing suicide.

Rose's POV

My mom didn't even come to say goodbye. I was waiting in this cabin for a visitor. I knew i wasnt miss popular so I didn't really expect lots of people to come but it seemed like 10 minutes before someone finally came in. I expected my mom but that wasn't who came in. It was Cerbus. My best friend. Me and him used to work in the bakery together until his mom didn't want him hanging out with me anymore. So every Tuesday and Thursday we used to meet at a new place in the forest. during school we'd pass notes on where to meet the next time. I'd miss him so much! I planned to stay strong like my mom during these games and like my dad not let the Capitol change me. But seeing Cerbus i just ran into his arms and sobbed. He gently stroked my hair and cooed that i can win. I look at him with pure seriousness even with my tear stained face. He gently wiped away each tear with his thumb. And says it again " you can win." Those words so simple out of his mouth, seem so distant in reality. And the peacekeeper comes in the room and says that time's up, but he doesn't let go. He slips a note into my hand and kisses me. It was passionate but urgent and left me with a desperate and burning feeling for more. All of a sudden a burst of feeling crammed my mind making ithard to think i smiled for the kiss, laughed for the timing, and cryed for how it may be the last time i ever see him. But then came in my dad. He just came and hugged me. And he said that mom will take care of me and that a part of him and mom will be out in the arena with him. Just then the peacekeeper back in and said time's up. But my dad ignored him. "No matter what they throw at you, don't let go of it, okay? " Don't let go of what? Before i can hugs me and says bye like I'm off to the first day of school, but we both know its going to be hell. This old lady with a pink afro wig walks in and congratulates me. And say that she'll be my escort to the Capitol. Her name is Effie. She leads me out onto the field toward the train. The place is crowded with cameras and Effie puts on a smile but me and Trent both glare with our best death stares and walk on. When we reach the train. I stop and peer over my shoulder. Someone tugged on my shirt, if some Capitol reporter was going to ask me how i... i look down and see a little seam girl. I bed down and she gives me a pin. I look at the pin. It's a heart with thorns seeping into it and a rose emerging from the heart. I smile at the pin. It defines me. I hug the girl and she hugs back. I get back up. And walk to the train when im in i feel a slight pull and know the trains moving. I'm doing it. I'm going to the HungerGames and I'm going to win.

Haymitchs POV

i rush over. And grab his mouth making him spit them out. Then i smack the back of his head. "What the hell Peeta!" Ohmygod. This... idiot! "What the hell were you thinking?" "Come on Haymitch, just put yourself in my place. I loved this girl since i was 5, get thrown into the HungerGames with her, have a fake affair with her believing it's real, finding out its fake, going to the Quell, faking a baby which says that we had sex, she actually starts loving me, i get hijacked, i try to kill my love, constantly compared to Gale, get married to her, live happily, have Rose, HungerGames come back, rose gets reaped, i attack my wife and Gale is taking care of her. I have nothing to live for. I wish i could forget the first time we kissed." I sighed. I understood what he was saying. All i could think of everything the Capitol took from me. My family, my girl... my baby. I sat on the floor by the bedside. "Do it. Go ahead. I won't stop you." Pure shock in his face. "You fought this long and you finally give up. Let the Capitol win. Go ahead. Leave Rose. Leave Katniss." "Katniss won't be tied down to me anymore, she'll be fine." I laughed. Peeta thought... Katniss didn't love him. "You know Katniss is like a daughter to me right? " "yea, i know. You gave her away at the wedding." "Yea, she comes to my house occasionally to talk." Peeta looked confused, but hopeful. "Okay?" "Do you know what she talks about? She talks about how happy she is with you. And how she regrets not telling you sooner." The laughing, smiling glint was back in his eyes. "I've fought for her this long. Why give up now! Right? " Well that was actually very easy. "But haymitch one question." "Yea what Peeta?" Peeta smiled and said "what made you come here?" I laughed too. And i replied "I just wanted some cheesebuns." We laughed and went downstairs and acted like it never happened. But i know. He still has his insecurity.

Katniss' POV

IM in his strong arms, they feel foreign but familiar. I take in his body heat. My eyes flutter open and first thing i see is a mess of brown hair. Startled i move away and peer over and see Gale. His olive skin seemed to glow in the morning light and his strong features outlined. His eyes slowly open and smile at me. He sits up and the blanket falls off and reveals his bare chest and his strong ABS. I found myself staring. A playful smirk came over his face. Then i was snapped back into reality. "Where's Peeta?" I ask and his smile dissolved. "At his house." I felt a wave of guilt wash over me, but i don't know why. "So, i think i should go now." As i pushed myself off from the bed i felt a sharp pain in my hand. "Ah!" I pull it up to my face and the white cloth is stained with red. What happened to me? "I should change that for you, i be right back" Gale says. Why was he being so nice? I hate him. He's making it so hard to though. In my heart i knew that gale didn't know that prim was going to be out on the field but my mind won't let me believe it. I get up, and put my dad's hunter jacket on and i find my shoes. I walk to Tue washroom and wash my face and remove the cloth. I look at myself in the mirror. The light in here makes me seem prettier than i am. If anything can tell the truth it should be a mirror. I punch the mirror with my bad hand and the pain is horrible but i ignore it. I see the blood trick over the glass. I wash my hand and wonder have i officially lost it? I think im crazy. I hear Gale coming back up the stairs and he leans against the doorframe. "What'd the mirror do to you? " he asks with a playful glare. "Sorry" i mumble. He sighs and then says "well we'll stop by your house and pick up some of your stuff. I'm already packed." What the fuck was he talking about? "Um.. why?" "Because we're the mentors. They've chosen 2 this year. They didn't choose you and peeta becausee youd only protect rose so they chose me. Weren't you listening to the speech?" Oh, so that's why peeta went pale. Oh no. Me back in the Capitol and no Peeta to protect me. I'm going to die. It was my turn to go pale. I walked out of the washroom and put my poker face on and said "let's go." Even though i was dying inside.

Trent's POV

i waited in the cabin for any visitors. First came was my mom. " oh sweetie, i know you can win. Alright, just keep your head high. remember you aren't just representing you. You're representing district 12 and more importantly me and your father." She was basically telling me, don't screw up. I was used to it. But i would think that even though I'm being shipped off to my death my mom wouldn't make it about herself for once. But of course i was wrong. I sighed and said OK. The peacekeeper came in and took her out next came in a girl i knew from school. I didn't think much of her but i knew that she's liked me a while and even though I'd never admit it. I liked her too. She's captin of the shooters club and is confident about everything she does. Her name was violet. She came in and said "well, i just came to say goodbye and good luck." I put on a cocky grin and got up real close to her. "Are you sure you didn't come for anything else? " my heart was beating so fast i was positive she could hear it. She looked surprised at my move but quickly regained her calm face and put her arms around my neck and pulled me closer. I automatically put my hands on her hips and she whispered into my ear, "Nothing that they'd allow in here." I swallowed, "and since when were you the type to follow rules." I shot that i pulled her into a kiss. It felt like nothing id ever felt before. But then the peacekeepers came in and said times up. She pulled out and took a marker and wrote on my arm. She said not to look at it until on the train. I looked away and felt the smooth tip of the marker on my skin. She finished. And walked out and left me with the temptation to look. But before i could i was told to meet Efie outside. I stole a glance at Rose and saw tears she quickly wiped them and put on a straight face. We walked into the crowd of cameras and none of us smiled we just shot glares occasionally. When I'd reached the train i turned and saw rose hugging a little seam girl and then she walked to the train. And we went inside and felt a slight pull and i knew we were moving. Away from district 12. Away from everything i knew. But i was ready. I looked down at my arm and smiled it said in a neat printing, "Come back to me, i wasn't done with you;)" i pulled my sleve over it and went to take a seat.

Peetas POV

Me and haymitch were just downstairs eating cheesebuns and talking. We knew that they would go to Capitol together but haymitch said he was going to to show them how to mentor. So i can trust haymitch and Katniss. I laughed suddenly. Haymitch looked stunned but he said nothing. I was just thinking about how i had told rose not to let go of hope where me myself had completely forgotten it. I got up to go call Gale to speak to Katniss but as i reached for the phone it rang. I answered "hello?" "Peeta? Oh thank God! This is Pultarch." Why was he calling this late? "Oh hi Pultarch, is something wrong?" "Yea something is very wrong. The Capitol kids that got chosen are snow's son and Senecas daughter." Okay. "So this is bad because?" Ugh. He's making no sense. "Peeta! Its all a game. None of its real. These aren't the same games. Everythings changed. Something is very wrong. Its all been set up. Get out of your house as soon as you can. And take haymitch and Katniss. Just get out of there." What? "Pultarch calm down. I don't understand what's happening? How do you know this?" I hear him yell and the phone drop and a familiar voice say "Let the games begin Peeta." The line went dead. Who was that? It sounded like... .

Rose's POV

Trent had gone and taken a seat. I went on the opposite side but a window seat. And then i remembered the note. I opened my palm and he had written in his horrible cursive that only 2 people in the world could read. Me and him. It said "Hey, how's it going? I already miss you. Actually i missed you even when you were in front of me saying goodbye. You're my other half you know that? Yea you do. Is that a smile? I'm positive your smiling right now. (A smile came onto my lips) I know you so well. So our meeting place. I put a lot of thought into this. So not the lake. It'll take too long for you to get there and you know i have a horrible patience. So your house? No your dad would kill me if i even touched you. Remember the bike incident? (I did remember even though we were 7. We were riding our bikes and we were racing and i lost control and hurt my leg and he had to carry me all the way home and my dad freaked out and blamed it all on him and then got mad for carrying me. Which made no sense, like gosh we were 7) My house? Oh hell no. So you know what. Just come back into my arms. I think that's a pretty safe place to meet. No? Oh and you still owe me a pastry, so if you could just pick one up for me on the way back that'd be great. Thanks. Oh and don't forget to win, otherwise this whole note is stupid and pointless. And if there are any phones there make sure you call me!" I sit there for a while and read the note over and over again and smiled the whole time. I didn't even hear Trent come over and sit with me. "Why are you so happy?" Surprised, i jumped. "I could ask you the same thing" as a smile was on his face. "Well, for one that cheesy letter in your hands and 2. Its a secret" I know this is a bad time but i couldn't but admire him. His strong features and his playful attitude. "Well I'm going off to my death what's there not to be happy about? " i said sarcastically. "Hmmm." He said putting his hand on his chin dramatically. "Well, actually i can't think of anything." It was gonna be hard to kill him. I shouldn't be friends with him. It'll only make things harder. "I just remembered. Kids are going to die for the amusement of other people and they're making our families watch." I said glaring at him. He wiped that grin off his face and got my message. "I came because Efie called us to the dining area." And with that he walked off. Leaving me feeling guilty. But it had to be done. If it was gonna come down to the 2 of us they're couldnt be any hesitation.i have to win.

Katniss' POV

We were walking to my home. What would peeta think? We reach the house. "I'll just hang back. Let you say your goodbyes." What happened to Loraine? "What about Loraine?" He still looked calm. "At the house." He was with me the whole time. "You didnt say goodbye?" I said shocked. "No." Straightforward. Like it was no big deal. "Oh." I walked to the house and walked in. The house was a mess stuff everywhere. I see peeta. And i laugh and walk up to him. "I'm gone for a day and you throw a party? " he turns around and laughs and says "yea. Cuz i have so much to celebrate, right?" His eyes turned back to stone and said "we have to go. We have to go to the capitol and get rose and leave as soon as we can." I was confused. I felt his forehead. "Are you alright?" He was about to say something but haymitch walked in with a bunch of beer bottles and put them in a case. "He's fine. But he's right we need to go. Somethings wrong. Very wrong." What's going on? "What happened?" He told me about the phone call. I could tell haymitch was holding something back but i said nothing. When he was finished i was in complete shock and the first thing that came into my head was Gale. "Gale is outside, waiting. We should take him and save Trent too." It was their turn to be shocked. Peeta said nothing and walked to the kitchen. All haymitch mumbled was "perfect." I knew they weren't happy about it but they'd do it, not for Gale, but for me. This is my family now. Even though we're all a bit screwed up, it all just works. I went outside to get Gale. And there he was, just waiting for me.

Rosas POV. After a veryawkward and silent dinner, I decided to take a shower. So I went to my room grabbed some fresh clothes. I went to the washroom ans stripped off my clothing. I unclipped the pin and put it on the counter. I examine all the buttons and found a button with a rose, natually I pressed it. It smelt like roses. When I had finished my shower, I tried to turn it off. But I pressed the wrong button and water sprayed from behind me and burned my shoulder I quickly pressed roses and left the showwer. I dried off and put my clothes on. I practiced walking without moving my arm and when I thought I was ready, I went to the kichen. Trent was eating a apple and watching the reapings. He asks me if I want to join him. And sitting might be painful but maybe..."Hey. Rosa" he whstles a tube and get my attention. "Are. You. Going. To. Join. Me?" I realized I was 1. Standing in front of the screen and 2. I was just staring at him. "Oh yea. Sorry." I moved out of the way. "No problems but what's up? You look like you're in a trance. Anyways, you want an apple? Catch." He throws me an apple. I make a failed attempt to catch it with my other hand. I looked at the apple on the floor. "Okay Rosa. Seriously are you okay?" What do i say? "Yea." I lied. He gets up and takes me by by good arm and leads me to his room. "I heard you yell in the shower." I blushed. "It's okay. I just wanted to see if you were going to lie to me about it and well. Whatever though. So what happened to your arm?" "Nothing happened to my arm. It was my back. And shoulder." So i told him everything. "Okay. Let me see it." Is this him making a move? "Calm down. My moms a doctor remember? I sometimes went to work with her. I know what I'm doing. So can you lay on your back?" I don't know why but i listened. I took of my shirt. He looked away. And lie on my back. He turns around and is playing with the bottom of his shirt. I do what he says and tells him IM good. I put my face into the soft pillow and try not to cry.

Trent's POV

I told her to take her shirt off and lie on her stomach. I turn around and play with the bottom of my shirt nervously. I've done this so many times before so why am i nervous? I beat myself up in my head and stop playing with my shirt. She says she's ready and put her face into the pillow. I walk over and i can't help but admire her curved and toned body. Her olive skin lightly tanned and beautiful. I walk over and touch gently the shoulder. "Did you feel that?" "Feel what?" "Okay good. That means its not that sensitive. I'll be right back. I leave her there and close the door. I walk to the main storage room. I go and look for what i need. I find it and go back. I open the door and close it quietly. I come in and ask her gently if she's still awake. She responds with a grunt. I take off the lid and squeeze the toothpaste onto my hand and rub it onto her shoulder and some of her back. Every time i tried to make a good rubbing circle her bra, she realizes and unclips it from the back. Suddenly my hands feel shaky and i try to rub her smooth back. "Uh, are you okay?" No, I'm far from okay! "H'm? Oh yea I'm fine. The uh, medicine is ummm making my hands a bit numb. Sorry." I think that was a good excuse, she reaches for the 'medicine' aka toothpaste and i snatch it away. "I want to look to it." Oh gosh. I'm gonna look like a pervertive little idiot, if she finds out that it's toothpaste. "No. I need it now." i need to finish fast. "Just pass the medicine! What's the big deal? I just want to read it!" She yells. I'm losing my patience. "Did you not hear me? I said NO!" She sits up and her bra clatters to the floor. I avert my eyes and she pulls on her shirt and runs out the room crying. She left her bra here. Should i just leave it? Or return it? Um. I'll just see if she's all right. I walk to her room. "Um... Rosa? I'm sorry i yelled. And if i embarrassed you or anything sorry for that too." I still here her sobbing. "Did you want me to leave you alone? I will. I just wanted to see how you are." I hear feet shuffling and the door opens to reveal Katniss. "Trent! What did you do? She never cries this much. She barely ever cries! If you little asshole tried to.." "No ma'am. She hurt her shoulder so i was applying toothpaste to stop the burn and she unclipped her bra so i could massage properly and then she wanted to see yge medicine cuz i lied and said that it was making my hands numb but it was actually the fact that she is so beautiful and i got nervous." I turned to Rosa and said "I'm sorry Rosa." Katniss turned to me now i was really scared. "Okay Trent. Now out." Without a word i left but at the door i turned and looked at Rosa and found her looking back at me. I smiled and turned and closed the door. I just realized, i think I'm falling for the girl i have to kill.


End file.
